


Too Much Salt

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Sugar, Two beans over salt their food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Ayla takes her friends for dinner, after Marinette has a panic attack after Alya puts herself in danger during an Akuma Attack, and two dumb beans accidentally over salt their food.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Too Much Salt

**_ Too Much Salt _ **

Adrien and Alya were in the same boat, sitting across from each other, staring down at the offending article in front of them. Nino and Marinette were idly chatting about the weather and other stuff, while Adrien and Alya were in hell. Alya grimaced, before picking up her spoon, this was supposed to be a nice ‘I’m sorry I dragged you into an Akuma fight and only stopped because you had a panic attack because you somehow managed to supress all other signs of you melting down’ dinner.

“You guys okay?” Asked Marinette, looking up from her soup.

“Yeah.” Said Alya, trying not to give anything away, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because we’ve had our food for half-an-hour and all you two have done is put salt on it.” Said Nino, looking at them.

Adrien and Alya quickly shoved their spoons in their mouths and both looked like they’d just died inside.

Marinette’s eyes widened, before getting up to signal for a waiter.

“No!” Said Adrien, his voice hoarse, “We’re fine.”

“You sound like you smoke thirty a day.” Said Nino, getting up as well.

“None of the staff can know!” Protested Alya, her face red, “If my mum hears, she’s never going to let me hear the end of it.”

Marinette and Nino shared a looked, before grabbing Adrien and Alya’s bowls and swapping them with their own.

“What are you doing?” Asked Adrien, his head tilting to the side.

“Wait.” Said Nino, as a waiter arrived at the table.

“I’m sorry to do this, sir,” Said Marinette, “but my friend and I accidentally over salted our soup, I don’t suppose you could see if the chef is willing to help up, please?”

The waiter looked at them, before sighing, “This is why I suggested that the chef’s salt the food, I’m sure the chef will be more than willing to help, Madam.”

The Waiter picked up the two bowls and walked off with them, within five minutes, the waiter and the chef, Marlena Césaire, arrived at the table. Marlena then picked up the bowls in front of Alya and Adrien and placed the new soup in front of them.

“I was watching from the window.” Said Marlena, as both Adrien and Alya went red with embarrassment.

“Thank you.” Said Adrien, quietly, before putting a spoonful of the soup in his mouth.

Adrien stiffened and tears welled in his eyes.

“Soup’s hot?” Asked Alya, getting Adrien to nod.

“I’ll go get some water.” Said the Waiter, as Marlena went back to the kitchen.


End file.
